Sailor Moon - Another Universe
by ThreelightsSeiya
Summary: Haruka and Michiru, Usagi and Mamoru has a slight problem, they are a but confused about their identity...PLEASE READ!!
1. Deep Impact

SAILORMOON - ANOTHER UNIVERSE  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Deep Impact  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Do I have to write a disclaimer? What's the point of it? Everyone knows   
that I don't own sailormoon! Do I have to??? I'll let it pass...anyways  
I don't own SailorMoon, not even a fraction of it's shares! Naoko-sama does!  
  
  
  
I can't think of a good name for this fic, so how's  
"SailorMoon - Another Universe"  
I don't know where the other universe comes from...but hey....  
  
  
Chikara, is supposed to be "Power, Strength" in Japanese Well that's   
what my dictionary said.... I told you I have crap name for villains!!   
Chikara sounds to sweet...  
  
  
I swear I can't write episode fics. In other words I'm not good at   
making up stories, not counting really stupid ones. This is the first time   
I've ever done it! I've tried to make it as less stupid as I can...Please be   
gentle on me!!  
  
  
  
  
This is Mamoru-free, meaning that Mamoru will not be tortured (Not that  
I remember of, even if there is it won't be anything major, I hope not!).   
But still, he will, so if you are a MAJOR MAMORU FAN...DON"T READ THIS!!!  
I gave the warning already, so don't start complaining...  
But chapter one is alright, not much Mamoru torture  
  
  
The beginning may be a bit boring...so...yeah, but the rest is a bit   
  
interresting....I'm sure...  
  
Ok, I've changed the format to a novel type, well I tried to...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CHAPTER ONE - DEEP IMPACT  
  
This is set after Galaxia is defeated, Starlights and Kakyuu went back to   
their own planet...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In a dark castle three dark figures appear kneeling down   
  
in front of their master, sitting in a very big comfortable bed.   
  
Her face is hidden by the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
"Ma'am Chikara, we have arrived, we wait on your command..." The first figure  
  
kneels and bows to her master.  
  
  
  
  
"Sailor Senshi... Destroy them! They have killed my greatest invention   
  
Chaos; I shall take revenge on them..." Chikara closes her eyes and   
  
shows a very angry expression. "Three Elements! I'll give you a chance to   
  
show off your true power! Now, go! Destroy the senshis...start off with   
  
Sailor moon...Kokan you'll be in charge of this mission....". Chikara mumbles   
  
something and a blue light appears, this stone like object falls down to her palm.  
  
"And take this pendant with you, it contains some of my energy, it   
  
will increase your power and don't you fail me...Also, I want you to find the   
  
"Moon Stone", it is said to be here, on Earth. I want you to get it for me...  
  
I want the "Moon Stone" first, you can leave the senshis for now, but I MUST   
  
have the "Moon Stone""  
  
  
  
"Hai! I won't fail my majesty..." Kokan disappears into the darkness,   
  
followed by the other two figures, leaving Chikara alone in the castle.  
  
"I finally reached Earth, and now I swear, I will take revenge for  
  
what you did to my Chaos and most of all to take over the universe...  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
On one of our outer senshi's day off Haruka and Michiru are shopping happily,   
  
then Haruka gave out a rather loud sigh..."God, hear my prayers! Let there be   
  
an accident! Anything, earthquakes, robbery, just anything to get me outta here!"  
  
Michiru noticing something seems to be wrong with Haruka she turns to her and   
  
stares into her eyes... "What's wrong Haruka?"  
  
Haruka looks to the ground; she is holding countless numbers of bags they   
  
bought just a few hours ago. She is about die from boredom. Everything she   
  
is holding all belongs to Michiru, none of it is hers. They are all cosmetics,   
  
clothes...all dresses, as if Haruka would wear any dresses. Of course, not   
  
counting the mini-skirt that she has on when she transforms. And...cosmetics?   
  
She would rather die than putting any of that stuff on.   
  
  
'Haruka no baka!' She cursed herself for being as stupid as to suggest to go   
  
shopping. She had just FORGOT that when Michiru goes shopping she just   
  
becomes berserk. She just loves shopping. She won't be the only one   
  
that is happy. The shopkeepers will be jumping for joy whenever Michiru   
  
enters their shop. It's not like Haruka doesn't want to see her lover   
  
being so happy but she just hates shopping herself. Haruka looks up into   
  
the sky "How could I actually suggest to go shopping"  
  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
Back to Haruka's memories...  
  
  
"Michi, my dear" Haruka kisses Michiru's neck. They are hugging   
  
each other...very tightly  
  
  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
  
"Are you bored?"  
  
  
  
"You know I'm never bored when I'm with you."  
  
  
  
"You wanna go for a spin in our car, go down to the beach or   
  
to the shopping arc..."  
  
  
  
Opps she had just said too much. She had stupidly suggested to go   
  
shopping.   
  
Michiru's face lights up, her eyes widens.  
  
  
  
"Why, of course. I will never refuse going shopping with you.   
  
You hardly ever ask me to go shopping with you." Michiru grabs   
  
Haruka's arms and pulls her to their room to get dress to go   
  
shopping. "Come on, Haruka! Hayaku!! Hayaku!!".  
  
Haruka just simply slaps herself on her forehead. "Shimatta!"  
  
  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Back to present...  
  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru asks again when she saw her partner   
  
shaking her head slightly and is looking onto the ground.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Na...Nanimonai..." Haruka still looks at the ground   
  
as she talks. Michiru shrugs, just as she is about to turn   
  
around and rush to the next store Haruka protests. "Michi...Do   
  
you really think that you need all these? You can open your  
  
own cosmetic store with these. Anyway why do you need them? I mean,  
  
you are very beautiful already, you..."   
  
  
  
Michiru takes Haruka's hand "You know, you always make me happy."  
  
She gives Haruka a kiss on the cheek and walks into the next store.   
  
Haruka blushes and follows Michiru.   
  
  
  
"Can we go home now?" Haruka whines again "Just look at me, I look   
  
like as if I'm carrying my house around with me."  
  
  
  
Michiru turns around and chuckles as she sees Haruka with countless   
  
numbers of bags that all belongs to her. "Oh, you are so funny   
  
Haruka; you can be a good little snail."  
  
  
  
Haruka raises her eyebrow "Funny? Whispers I wouldn't call this funny.."  
  
  
  
Sweat is rolling down her face as if she had just fought in a war. Not even   
  
fighting diamons or her F1 racing would cause her to sweat this much...  
  
'Oh! That's it! It's Friday today!' Haruka had just remembered that she   
  
has a F1 race later today at 5:30. She looks at her watch...no...she   
  
tries to look at her watch but she held so much that she cannot even   
  
move a finger. Oh well...But she finally found the best excuse to give   
  
Michiru and she can finally leave this place. "Um...Michi..." Haruka started.  
  
"Yes, dear. I know...you have a race today at 5:30, don't worry we'll   
  
get back before then." Haruka's jaw drops to the ground. "How did she know?   
  
I didn't tell her before! What the hell..." Haruka thought.  
  
  
  
Of course Haruka had just FORGOTTEN that Michiru is so special that she   
  
even knows more about her than herself.   
  
  
  
'I know more about you than you do... because I watch you all the time...'   
  
the words echoes in Haruka's head.   
  
"Baka! She's not as stupid as you think. She even knows more about   
  
you than yourself, you baka Haruka..." Haruka curse herself. She then  
  
shudders at the thought that Michiru almost died saving her life, not   
  
only once, but a few times already.  
  
'I swear, I will never let you go, I'll protect you with my life.'  
  
  
  
  
Michiru puts her soft hand on Haruka's face and smiles...  
  
"Don't worry; we're going home after I get this dress, ok? I promise."  
  
Haruka's face lights up instantly as if a child had just seen Santa Clause.  
  
  
  
"YES!" Haruka shouts. Michiru chuckles and walks off. Everyone on the same   
  
street turns and glares at the person that had just disturbed the peace.   
  
Many of them back off as if they had seen a ghost and many thought Haruka is   
  
insane. She blushes and clears her throat. She searches around for her   
  
aqua colored hair friend and runs after her following her into the next store.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the street stood Usagi and Mamoru. Hey, guess   
  
what! They are at the fast food cafe. That's not a surprise. Usagi is stuffing all   
  
the food they bought down her throat. She eats as if there is no tomorrow.   
  
Mamoru just holds his piece of chicken in his mouth and stares at Usagi then at   
  
his wallet...empty.   
  
  
  
"Mmmm...dish ish good" Translation Mmmmm...This is good...  
  
Usagi said with spaghetti in her mouth, and the sauce all around her mouth.   
  
Some dripping to the ground...she has very bad table manners...  
  
  
  
"Ah...yeah...um...It's great. Er...where do you want to go after?"  
  
Mamoru puts down his fork, still with the piece of chicken on it. Well...what can   
  
you say. The poor guy just took a look at how Usagi ate and is full already.   
  
  
  
"Lesh goo toe the viv-vio arsh-shade" Tranlation "Lets go to the video arcade"  
  
Usagi replies still with spaghetti.  
  
  
  
"Nanda?" Mamoru is now actually very disturbed by the way Usagi eats.  
  
  
  
Usagi swallows the last of her spaghetti. "I said, Lets go to the video   
  
arcade *Burp* Waa...I'm full. Lets go"  
  
  
  
Usagi goes up to Mamoru and jumps onto him. Mamoru tries to back off, but it   
  
is too late, she is attached to him, arms around his neck. She still has the spaghetti   
  
sauce on her face; to make matters worse she is getting closer and closer to him,   
  
trying to plant a kiss on him. Mamoru quickly fishes around his pockets for tissues.  
  
"Damn! Where are the tissues...HELP! KUSO!!!" Mamoru thinks. She's getting closer   
  
and closer! "No, no....wait" Mamoru finally finds some and covers Usagi's   
  
mouth with it just in time.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kokan and the two of her comrades, Arashi and Tochi sit   
  
together in a cinema. , Talking about their strategies and...well   
  
mostly just chatting!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that Ma'am Chikara actually let YOU be in charge of our   
  
mission..." Tochi crosses her arms and pouts with a cute look. She is a person that   
  
loses her temper very easily. But is a really good friend of Kokan and Arashi.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? I think that Kokan will be a good leader!" Arashi stuffs a   
  
whole load of popcorn into her mouth, while staring at the screen.  
  
(This character is very similar to Sailor Aluminum Siren, and a little mixture of Kaolla   
  
from "Love Hina" eg. her insanity and her cuteness)   
  
  
  
"Grr........" Tochi growls.  
  
  
  
"Ma! Ma! You don't have to get all cranky about it. It's still good that we   
  
can still work together!" Kokan said and puts her arms around Arashi and Tochi.  
  
Tochi sighs "Humph, so what's your plan? You know the sailor senshis are quite strong   
  
we can't just battle with them straight on..."  
  
  
  
Arashi interrupts "YAYA! So how are you going to defeat them?"  
  
Arashi stuffs another handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
  
  
"I dunno, I'll think of a way...I think Ma'am Chikara's pendant   
  
will be of some help" The pendant in Kokan's hand begins to shine   
  
brightly in blue Tochi's getting impatient. "But first we need to   
  
find a way to MAKE them come out! We don't even now where   
  
and who they are!"  
  
  
  
Arashi agrees with Tochi: Yeah Tochi's right. WA!!!! Tochi, you're   
  
so smart!!!" she said in a serious tone, not trying to be exaggerating  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know, but even though this pendant from Ma'am Chikara is powerful it   
  
still can't find the out who the senshis are...well, I guess we have to do it the   
  
original way...look!" Kokan said, then turns back to the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then the room becomes silence, they all turn to concentrating in watching the movie...   
  
For some reason that movie that is starring now is "Card captor Sakura", and it's not   
  
the movie but the episodes...  
  
  
  
  
Kokan suddenly jumps up "Yes! I know what I can do! Hey! Lets go!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka has been waiting outside for way too long. What is Michiru up to, she   
  
has been in that shop for over an hour now. She is now hungry and tired. She looks   
  
at her watch. Yes! This time she looked at her watch. It is now 2:00 and she is in   
  
need of some food. Her stomach is growling. Finally Michiru appears and calls her in.   
  
  
  
  
"It's in my back pocket..." Michiru fishes around in Haruka's pocket looking   
  
for her wallet, it's quite obvious that she doesn't have the hand to get them.   
  
Haruka is desperately trying not to blush while Michiru tries to get her wallet.   
  
Finally Michiru pays and holds another bag of goods. Haruka rolls her eyes   
  
and hold out her arms and waits for the new bag of stuff to be dumped onto her arm.   
  
  
  
  
"Thank you" Michiru said and puts her arm around Haruka's. "Are you hungry? Do   
  
you want to get something to eat?". Haruka's stomach growls, Michiru giggles "Yes, please!   
  
I'm starving. I can't wait any more I'll have to eat you!!" Haruka pretends to bit Michiru.  
  
"Haruka, please..." Michiru sighs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi wipes off the sauce from her face and turns back to Mamoru. He looks back to   
  
her and they gaze at each other.   
  
"Ay...She is so cute sometimes...I said sometimes...That is if she   
  
is smart enough to pass her tests..." thought Mamoru. Mamoru pulls Usagi closer to him   
  
and gives her a passionate a kiss. WARNING They are still in the middle of the street /WARNING  
  
  
  
Anyway so off they go, Usagi leading charging into almost everyone in the way. Many   
  
'Ow's, 'Hey's and 'watch where you're going' are heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Three black shadows are seen at the top of the building.   
  
It's Kokan and her pals...  
  
  
  
"Ne, ne! What are we doing here? I'm hungry...still!!" Arashi screams.  
  
  
  
"Yeah what's your plan?" Tochi continues.  
  
  
"There's something that I want to try out first...hehehe  
  
So... lets try on a few guinne pigs first....After this we'll go and find a way   
  
to trick the senshis to come out" Kokan searches around the place to look for   
  
the best "guinnea pigs"  
  
  
  
"YADA!! I still want..." Arashi didn't have the chance to finish, Kokan   
  
tackles Arashi and they both fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
"What about the Moon Ston....." Tochi asks again.  
  
  
"SHHHH...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I feel something..." Michiru looks up to the sky.  
  
"So do I...What can it be? Can it be..." Haruka never gets to   
  
finish her sentence, and this is then when the two couples   
  
(Haruka and Michiru, Mamoru and Usagi) crash into each other. Wow! This is   
  
really some crash! All the cosmetics and clothes that Haruka held, fly out from the   
  
bags and land on the street. The four of them lie on the ground unable to move from   
  
the impact. This is when they all feel their heads spinning.   
  
After a minute or so, Haruka's the first to get up.  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is your problem, are you blind or something?" Haruka's voice   
  
seems to have changed, oh well, maybe it was from the sudden shock.   
  
She shakes her head hard, still feeling a bit dizzy from the impact. She manages to   
  
stand up and crawl to Michiru."Michiru? Are you ok? Can you get up?"  
  
The Michiru in front of her slowly opens her eyes her neck was still sore from the impact,   
  
she sees the person standing in front of her and hugs Haruka.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan! What happened?" Haruka is shocked "NANI!!! Mam...Mamo-ch...chan?"  
  
Haruka is confused. Why would Michiru think that she is Mamoru-chan and WHY would   
  
she HUG him? Haruka is now wide-awake and she looks around and sees Usagi   
  
lying on the ground behind her and she sees...herself, Haruka Ten'ou lying on   
  
the ground too! "What the..."  
  
  
  
Haruka loosens herself from Michiru's tight grip and looks at herself that is lying on   
  
the ground and then at herself. She sees that her clothes are changed. She quickly   
  
runs to the closest thing that can reflect images, which just happens to be a shop   
  
window and stares at herself. The eyes that she is staring out of almost popped out.   
  
She is standing in front of the shop window and is staring face to face with Mamoru.  
  
"Ma...Masaka! "  
  
  
(If you are getting confused, Name 1/ Name 2. Name 1 is the person they are, if you   
  
like their soul and Name 2 is the body they are in, this bit is easy to understand, ne?)  
  
(So in other words, it was Haruka's "Soul" talking above)  
  
  
  
  
Michiru walks up to Haruka "Mamo-chan! What are you doin..." Michiru chokes on the words.  
  
She also looks at herself in the shop window. Then her jaw also falls to the ground.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka asks.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Michi?" Haruka Asks again.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not Michiru, I'm...I'm...Usagi." Michiru chokes on the words again.  
  
(So right here Michiru is the outer shell and Usagi's on the inside...hm...sounds like chocolate)  
  
  
  
Both of them stare at each other with their jaws open, and then they look   
  
at the shop window at their new self.  
  
  
  
The shop keeper is getting a bit annoyed as these two are standing in front   
  
of her shop window and are only standing there like a statue with their jaws wide  
  
open. Just to make matters worse the shop window that they are staring into   
  
just happens to be selling bras. People around them stare at them, and walk   
  
pass the Usagi and Haruka that are still lying on the ground.   
  
  
  
  
Haruka/Mamoru and Usagi/Michiru finally stop staring at the shop window and   
  
run to the Usagi and Haruka that are lying on the ground.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka/Mamoru shouts and shakes the Haruka and Usagi on the floor.  
  
  
  
Usagi/Michiru is also searching "Mamo-chan! Where...I mean, which...arg   
  
what the hell...MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi/Michiru shouts at the top of her voice,   
  
almost wakening the dead. Then of course she then does what she always   
  
does...which is to cry...  
  
  
  
"Haruka?" The Usagi on the floor speaks.  
  
  
"Michiru is that you?" Haruka/Mamoru grabs the Usagi.  
  
  
"Of course it's me, who did you think..." Michiru/Usagi looks up and   
  
sees who she recognize as Mamoru-chan. "Oh hi! Mamoru-san. I...huh...what   
  
happened to my voice? I sound like...like..."  
  
  
  
"Usagi, perhaps?" Haruka/Mamoru answered for her.  
  
  
  
"Why, yes..."  
  
  
Michiru/Usagi sees another Michiru standing behind the person that she recognize   
  
as Mamoru-chan "Why is there a mirror here? Please someone remove it!""  
  
  
  
"I'm NOT a mirror! I'm Usagi!" Usagi/Michiru answers back.  
  
Poor Michiru/Usagi is frightened to death when she hears the reflection of her   
  
speaking to her. She backs off her, mouth opens put nothing comes out. She   
  
almost backed away into the road, but quickly Haruka/Mamoru grabs her.  
  
"Mamoru-chan please...let go of me"  
  
  
  
  
"Michi! It's me, Haruka!" Haruka is now desperate for Michiru to   
  
notice that something is very wrong and they don't know what had   
  
happened. Michiru/Usagi stops struggling, she stare straight back   
  
at the person that is said to be Haruka.  
  
"Michiru, Listen to me calmly...Look! I don't know what has happened to   
  
us but we have somehow got our bodies changed. And...um...you are in Usagi's   
  
body."  
  
  
  
  
"NANI?!" Michiru/Usagi screams...actually more like a squeal and looks at the body that   
  
used to belong to her. Usagi/Michiru nods convincing her that what Haruka/Mamoru   
  
said is in fact the truth.  
  
Just as Michiru/Usagi is about to open her mouth to ask about the Haruka that   
  
is still lying on the floor, the Haruka FINALLY wakes up. What an impact she must   
  
have had! "Usagi? Where are you?"  
  
  
  
Haruka/Mamoru, Michiru/Usagi and Usagi/Michiru kneeled in front of the Haruka   
  
and said at the same time 'You, Mamo-chan?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
By: Threelights_seiya  
E-Mail: Threelights_seiya@yahoo.com  
  
  
This is the end of Part one. I have no idea how to finish it...but I'll try  
I'll also try NOT to torture Mamoru too much...hehe (Well what can you say?  
I like Haruka and Michiru 100 times more than him...)  
  
I don't know if this is good, cause it's the first "story" that I've ever written  
So please be gentle on me...please review!! Thanx!  
  
Ok... I know that "Three Elements" doesn't fit, none of them are any element   
but hey I'm crap at names...  
  
You don't have to right a ful review or anything, just to let me know you've read   
it and what you think about it, like how to improve or whateva.  
  
Who wants Seiya or the Threelights in this fic, raise your hand!!!   
Or rather fill in the review below...  
  
May 2001  



	2. Problems

SAILORMOON - ANOTHER UNIVERSE  
  
CHAPTER TWO - The Problems!!  
  
Autor Notes  
  
This is the second bit, it's a bit longer than chapter one,   
I hope you'll like it!  
  
  
  
I don't want to repeat what I've said in Chapter 1, So the   
same thing goes here!  
  
Teaser: Haruka still has a race! What will she do?  
  
  
  
  
If I say "THE...'name'" it means the body, if it's just the name then it's   
  
the "Soul" MAN! This is complicated, shouldn't  
  
have chosen this topic...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
The four of them sits at a table at Mamoru's house and are all tired   
  
from picking up all the things that fell out of the bags during   
  
their impact...except for Mamoru for that the poor guy had fainted   
  
when he saw himself staring back at him. They are also tired out of   
  
carrying Mamoru/Haruka back to the house. Well of course Haruka is   
  
not that heavy.  
  
  
  
"So...so what you told me is all true? I'm...I'm not dreaming   
  
this?" Mamoru is still amazed by what happened. He reaches out to   
  
touch his own face to see if this is real which is now Haruka's.   
  
The new owner of this face doesn't seem to like the idea and   
  
slaps away the incoming hand.   
  
  
  
"Itai! I guess this is not a dream..." Mamoru/Haruka says rubbing   
  
his hand. Haruka/Mamoru rolls her eyes giving him a look that   
  
shut him up right away. Mamoru never knew that he could look THAT   
  
scary, or maybe it is only possible when Haruka's in his body.  
  
  
  
"People?! Let's just think of something to get us out of this!"  
  
  
  
There are a few minutes of dead silence. They are all concentrating   
  
and thinking hard about this weird situation and why did it happened,   
  
and of course how to get back to their own bodies.  
  
  
  
"Ah! My deep aqua mirror!!!" Michiru searches for it, but can't find   
  
it. Well of course she's Usagi now... "Ara, Usagi get it out!!" Michiru   
  
slaps Usagi/Michiru giving her a sign  
  
"Where is it??" She answers all confused and everything...they start   
  
looking every where, her back, her legs, her arms, her hair, up her   
  
dress...just everywhere. The guys, including Haruka are staring mouth   
  
opened at them.*Growl* Usagi/Michiru's stomach growls. She is hungry;   
  
Michiru hadn't eaten anything so now its Usagi who feels the hunger.   
  
And on the other hand Michiru/Usagi look green in the face, as you   
  
may remember Usagi ate a large plate of spaghetti a while ago.   
  
Michiru had never felt this full in her whole life and Usagi had   
  
never felt so hungry in HER whole life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Usagi whines  
  
  
  
"Ha...but don't you dare to think that you can..." the Usagi turns  
  
pale with a slight tint of green, "...eat as much as you ate just then."  
  
  
  
Michiru/Usagi clutches her stomach, she knows just how much their   
  
princess can stuff down. Although she is her princess but she still   
  
can't let her stuff down all she wants and destroy HER figure.   
  
  
"How do you know what I had?" Usagi/Michiru asks.  
  
  
  
"Hello! I'm in your body now...*moan* Geez I think the spaghetti's overdue..."  
  
  
  
Usagi/Michiru blushes "Sorry...but I'm really hungry"  
  
  
"Ok then let's get something for you to eat. But please   
  
make sure you...don't...eat...too...much." Michiru/Usagi's voice   
  
trailed off.  
  
  
  
The Michiru rushes off into the kitchen to search for food and the Usagi   
  
follows her close behind.   
  
Haruka and Mamoru just sit in the living room and sweatdrops when   
  
they over hear the argument between Michiru and Usagi in the kitchen,   
  
arguing about what Usagi can eat and can not eat. Of course   
  
Usagi/Michiru is trying to pick up everything that is edible and   
  
Michiru is picking over what she can and cannot eat...How pathetic.  
  
Haruka shudders at the thought 'What if Michiru was really like that?'. It   
  
just seems unbearable. Michiru, well known for her being a elegant,   
  
gentle, and very lady-like woman and now she's acting like a stupid,   
  
hungry cry baby.  
  
  
  
They came out within seconds, with almost everything they could find   
  
in Mamoru's house. Luckily it was not ALL junk food. Usagi/Michiru   
  
brings all the food to the table and begins to stuff her face with the   
  
food they found. After Michiru's careful pick over the food, all Usagi is left   
  
with are...low fat salad, low fat yogurt, a lot of different kind of   
  
fruits, but for some strange reason there are a lot of carrots.  
  
  
  
Haruka and Mamoru both sit comfortably on the sofa sipping tea and watches the   
  
Michiru stuff a lot of food in her mouth. She presently looks like   
  
she has been starving for years. She now has salad dressing all over   
  
her face, her hand and all over the table, talk about bad table manners, she's   
  
eating with both hand, if worse she could have been on all fours.   
  
This is what you get when you have a hungry Usagi...  
  
  
  
"SHIMATTA!" Haruka/Mamoru suddenly shouts and almost scared the others out   
  
of their skins. "It's 3:30! I have a race today!"   
  
  
The other three turns to Haruka/Mamoru with huge sweatdrops.  
  
'How can I race looking like this?' Haruka/Mamoru looks at the   
  
body she is in. She can't possibly race in Mamoru's body.   
  
Others won't believe her. Then the most unbelievable idea comes to   
  
her mind. She narrows her eyes and gives a sly look at Mamoru/Haruka.  
  
"Oh! Mamoru-chan! Can you please do me a favor. Please."  
  
Haruka said trying to sound as sweet as she possibly can while trying to   
  
remember Hotaru's look when her lovely daughter begs her for what she wants.  
  
She is now even batting Mamoru's eyelashes, which is really a sight.  
  
Haruka can never refuse her daughter when she was given that sweet   
  
look from that child's face.   
  
  
  
"What...what do you want me to...to do? " Mamoru/Haruka asks hoping   
  
she was not asking for something stupid or even worse, asking him   
  
to race for her. Mamoru had never been so scared by the look on   
  
his own face. He had never known that he was able to be this frightening.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you please race..."  
  
  
Haruka never got to finish her sentence, The Haruka jumps up and he lost his   
  
balance and falls forwards, then backs off as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
  
"No, no...you are not getting me into one of your squashed up   
  
little cars"  
  
  
  
Haruka/Mamoru gives the freaked out Mamoru/Haruka a threatening look, she can   
  
hear Michiru/Usagi giggling at the back.   
  
Haruka/Mamoru narrows her eyes even more, which almost scare the daylights   
  
out of Mamoru/Haruka. With this threatening look Haruka finally wins. Mamoru   
  
promises to race for her. As they are about to leave Michiru/Usagi notices   
  
something and whispers into Haruka/Mamoru's ear. Haruka/Mamoru face turns   
  
bright red while looking at the Haruka.   
  
  
  
They then whispers in each other's ears but Mamoru/Haruka has over heard what   
  
they said.  
  
  
"So, who is going to do it?" asks Michiru/Usagi  
  
  
  
"There is no way I'll let him do that by himself..." Haruka replies  
  
  
  
"You're going to do that yourself?"  
  
  
  
"Well...I have to..."  
  
  
  
Haruka/Mamoru gives a friendly smile to Mamoru/Haruka, but it somehow   
  
gave Mamoru/Haruka the chills to the bone.  
  
"Um...Mamoru? Do you have a piece of cloth or silk?"  
  
"Yeah! In my room! Why do you need it?"  
  
"Just never mind, follow me to your room please I have   
  
something to show you before you take part in the race."  
  
  
  
  
  
'Something to show me eh? So it's not that bad, maybe   
  
it's just my imagination.' Mamoru/Haruka thought and obediently   
  
stood up. He loses his balance again and falls forward. It seems   
  
that he is still not able to coupe with the new piece of flesh   
  
attatched to his chest, and he doesn't even seem to know what's   
  
happening. "That must have been a very bad crash, I still can't   
  
walk properly..." Mamoru/Haruka shakes his head to clear the   
  
dizziness. Haruka/Mamoru grabs him by the collar and drags him to his   
  
room while Michiru/Usagi giggles behind them.  
  
  
  
"So what is Mam...I mean Haruka-san is going to show Mamo-chan?  
  
Obviously Usagi doesn't know what's going on.   
  
  
  
  
"You'll see..." Michiru answers with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A low pitch Harukaish style scream is heard.  
  
  
  
"Shimatta! Is it a new enemy?" The Michiru jumps up from her seat.   
  
Michiru/Usagi pulls her down. "It's ok Usagi, there is nothing evil here."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Michiru can you lend a hand over here?" A voice called, sounds like   
  
Mamoru's voice.  
  
  
  
"Coming! Usagi you wait here until we get back and remember   
  
DO NOT come in unless we ask you to." Michiru/Usagi rushes into Mamoru's   
  
room, leaving Usagi sitting by herself in the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
The Haruka screams at the top of her voice. My! Haruka is going to have a   
  
very sore throat when she gets her own body back. Mamoru/Haruka is now   
  
blindfolded and his arms desperately trying to get out of Haruka/Mamoru's grip..   
  
  
  
"Keep still will ya? I have to do this.... " Haruka/Mamoru is trying to keep   
  
Mamoru on the chair. Michiru/Usagi comes in with a smile and locks the door.  
  
  
  
"WHO JUST CAME IN?" Mamoru/Haruka demands  
  
  
  
"Ara. It's just me."  
  
  
  
"USAGOK?! NOW YOU GET OUT OF HERE, HARUKA IS TRYING TO STRIP ME!"  
  
  
  
"Hey! Don't worry Mamoru-chan, it's just Michiru." Haruka/Mamoru winks   
  
at Michiru giving her a signal. They knew that this would happen.   
  
You see convincing Mamoru to bind his...I mean Haruka's breast is not   
  
the easiest thing to do, especially not wanting him to watch them doing it.   
  
Sadly, it must be done because it just gets in the way when she races. It   
  
just helps her preformance, since she's the only female racing with the guys.  
  
  
  
"No, no she is not going to look at me! Not even you!" Mamoru/Haruka tries  
  
to shake off the strong grip of Haruka/Mamoru. Haruka is becoming impatience.  
  
  
  
"HEY! I thought that this was MY body not yours."  
  
  
  
Mamoru thinks for a minute then blushes "Well...uh...true.   
  
BUT NOT MICHIRU!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry! Michiru has seen everything before...ne   
  
Michi? She can be some help."  
  
  
  
Michiru just smile back   
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to have a nightmare tonight" Mamoru/Haruka   
  
said pretending to puke.  
  
  
  
"What does THAT suppose to mean?" Haruka starts to tear off the   
  
shirt that Mamoru/Haruka is wearing and Michiru holds Mamoru down.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi is still sitting outside. She can hear a lot of racket   
  
made from inside, but is unable to make out what they are talking about.  
  
She just wished that she knows what happening so she can help. After a   
  
while there is some silence. Then she hears another scream. Then she hears all   
  
these swearing coming from Mamoru's room. She cannot make out whom   
  
it is, but whoever it is swore as if it was the end of the world.   
  
They spent over an hour inside the room and of course there's a lot   
  
of screaming and shouting. Usagi is getting a bit worried because they   
  
were inside for a long time and the screaming have surely scared her.   
  
However she had promised Michiru that she wouldn't go into the room   
  
when she is not told to. Finally she can't stand it any longer that she   
  
walks to Mamoru's room, and puts her ears against the door.   
  
The door finally opens and the Haruka tumbles out.  
  
  
  
"I...I can't...can't breathe...arg *GASP*" Mamoru/Haruka takes   
  
in a large lungful of air, he looks like as if he was   
  
about to die from lack of oxygen.   
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry, you will get used to it."  
  
Haruka/Mamoru smacks the Haruka's back. Michiru/Usagi desparately trying   
  
not to smile too much. Usagi/Michiru looks up and down at Mamoru/Haruka.  
  
  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan are you ok? What were you doing? "  
  
  
  
  
"They...they..." Mamoru still can't breathe. "They were trying to..."  
  
  
  
"Oh it's nothing, hey it's time to go now. C'mon lets go." Haruka grabs   
  
the still trying to breath Mamoru and runs out of his house.  
  
Of course Haruka doesn't want her princess to know what they had done to  
  
her prince charming, and anyway she wouldn't even want to know. She might die   
  
of some sudden heart attack if she knew the truth, or it may cause her some   
  
psychological problems, which can bring a lot of trouble...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Now, to the cinema with the Three kawaii Elements  
  
  
  
"What the hell were you doing? Wasting our time like that? We still   
  
have to find the senshis and the godamn moonstone!" Tochi snaps.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know!" Kokan answers calmly  
  
  
  
"What did you do?" Arashi is once again still eating, but this time   
  
not popcorn...She seems to eat a lot but has the best figure out   
  
of the three, very much like Usagi...  
  
  
  
"Hehe, well, I kind of used my powers..." Kokan giggles.  
  
  
  
"What? I thought you only know how to teleport things...what   
  
the hell were you trying to teleport? Or was it your psychic powers?"  
  
Tochi asks  
  
  
  
"You know with the power from the pendant from Chikara, I'm not   
  
just only able to teleport and exchange objects..." Kokan holds up   
  
the pendant in her hand. It shines brightly in her hands. "I've   
  
swooped the guinne pigs' "souls". Ay...but the power will wear off   
  
in around a day or so, I still haven't mastered it yet."  
  
  
  
"What? Where did you get that idea? what's the point of it?" Tochi is   
  
confused and scratches her head. What is Kokan thinking, they   
  
still have to find the Moonstone and the Sailor Senshis and she's now   
  
messing around with other people's souls  
  
  
  
"From that!" Kokan points to the screen, both Arashi and Tochi turns   
  
towards the screen, it's still playing CCS episodes, it's the episode   
  
where the card "Change" comes on. Kero and Li's body is exchanged...  
  
  
  
"Kokan is SO smart!!!! YAYAYAYA" Arashi jumps onto Kokan to give her a hug.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes...yes...it's smart....BUT WHAT FOR?????" Tochi is still very confused  
  
  
  
  
Kokan waves her fingers at Tochi's face, and begins to explain her plans to her.  
  
"Well you see, the Sailor Senshis are said to be strong. Well that's what   
  
Ma'am Chikara told us, right?" Tochi and Arashi nods "Yeah, as we know they must   
  
have their own powers, but if i change them around..."  
  
  
  
"...they won't be able tp use their own power..." Tochi finishes her sentance for her.  
  
"...and that's when we have the chance to kill them. MAN! Kokan, you're a genius!!  
  
Tochi runs up to Kokan and gives her a really big pat on the back as Kokan smiles,  
  
then suddenly Arahsi jumps on them causing them to crash onto the floor.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Soon they arrived at the track. They were just on time 5:00, thirty   
  
minutes earlier so that Haruka can tell Mamoru what to do during the races.   
  
  
  
"Hey! Tenou-san!" On of the drivers shouted.  
  
  
  
Mamoru/Haruka didn't know that he was talking to him. This driver   
  
was whom Haruka hated the most. His name was Kenji Yoshida, he is   
  
always a show off and just loves bragging. Mostly he flirts with Michiru whenever   
  
she brings her along. She just hates his guts. Maybe it's just Haruka   
  
to be jealous at every guy that talks or looks at Michiru. She just can't   
  
help it but to protect her Michiru from others. But still she has to be   
  
polite to him to avoid any unnecessary rumors, so Haruka/Mamoru jabs   
  
Mamoru/Haruka in the sides just enough so that he would realize that   
  
he was being talked to.   
  
  
  
"Oh, hi" Mamoru finally said.  
  
  
  
"Ooh! I see that you've bought some friends here with you today!"  
  
  
  
Kenji looks at Usagi, Michiru and Haruka. He gave a wink at Usagi/Michiru,   
  
whom blinked in return. Kenji then looks at the person that he thought   
  
is Haruka and waits for his reaction. To his surprise the Haruka is   
  
looking around like an idiot and it was his friend that looks at him   
  
with threatening eyes. To what he knows, is that Haruka doesn't like   
  
him around Michiru for some unknown reasons, he doesn't know why though   
  
'Maybe they are very good friends, or that they are just gay' he always thought   
  
to himself, but he just does it to piss her off.   
  
  
  
"Hello! Nice you meet you! I'm Kenji Yoshida." He holds his hand out   
  
to Haruka/Mamoru waiting for him to shake it.   
  
Haruka/Mamoru gave him a nasty look and took his hand.  
  
"I'm Te...hem. I'm Chiba Mamoru"  
  
  
  
Haruka is trying to squeeze the daylights out of Kenji's hands.   
  
Michiru/Usagi sees this and goes up to break them apart before any   
  
damage was done. "Mamo-chan it is time for us to go now! See ya   
  
Yoshida-san."  
  
  
  
The Usagi grabs Haruka/Mamoru by the arm and pulled her away from Kenji.   
  
Haruka/Mamoru turns to look at Kenji, he is shaking his hand to get   
  
rid of the pain. Haruka/Mamoru just smile at what she had done.  
  
  
  
"Ara, Haruka that wasn't very nice..." Michiru/Usagi whispers "...but you're so   
  
charming when you're jealous, even in Mamoru's body."  
  
  
  
"I'm NOT jealous, it's just that I can't stand HIM flirting with your body..."   
  
Haruka/Mamoru points to the Michiru.  
  
  
  
"Ah.....Haruka..." Michiru/Usagi shakes her head and sighs.  
  
  
  
"Haruka! Time to get changed! What are you waiting for, HURRY UP!" The couch   
  
screams at the Haruka.  
  
  
  
"C'mon get changed." Haruka/Mamoru tugs Mamoru/Haruka into the   
  
changing room. Haruka Ten'ou the F1 racer comes out of the changing   
  
room in her fire suit, looking very handsome and cool as usual.   
  
  
  
"IT'S HARUKA TEN'OU!" the crowd roared. "HARUKA-SAN, LOOK AT ME!!!"  
  
"MY GOD!!! HARUKA'S SO HOT!!!", very loud screams of "Haruka" can be heard.  
  
Mamoru had never been this excited before, he had never had   
  
this much people cheer for him. Since that it's always only Usagi   
  
and Chibi-usa that's all over him. It would be better if it was "Mamoru"  
  
that they were shouting, but hey, he's just a sub. He waves to his fans,   
  
mainly girls which are at the moment trying to climb out of the   
  
stand to get a closer look at her.  
  
  
  
Finally the race starts.   
  
'3, 2, 1, GO!'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Haruka is now once again giving Mamoru a nasty look. Mamoru/Haruka   
  
seems to be attracted by the stain in the carpet.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you! You came 4th! Well, 4th isn't a problem   
  
but...YOU LOST TO KENJI!!!! and you said it was easy!" Haruka   
  
had never been so angry with herself before, she now very   
  
desperate to put her fist onto her own face. However something   
  
inside her stopped her, she didn't want to ruin her own   
  
face just because of Mamoru. Michiru/Usagi tries to calm down the   
  
angry Haruka in Mamoru.  
  
  
  
"Haruka dear. Take it this way. You were lucky that he didn't come   
  
last or crashed and killed you. Anyway, this was his first time out   
  
there and he came 4th!!!! I mean 4th out of 20 drivers! That's   
  
very good already!"  
  
  
  
Michiru/Usagi smiles, Mamoru is happy that someone was finally helping him.  
  
Haruka just can't fight against Michiru, she knows she'll never win.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Mamo-chan is great!!" Usagi/Michiru once again jumps onto him,   
  
Mamoru/Haruka catches her in his arms.  
  
The visual scene looks like...Michiru stupidly jumping into Haruka's arm,   
  
with a stupid expression on her face. Haruka and Michiru sweat drops...  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine...I give up, you win!" Haruka/Mamoru waves her arms in the air  
  
"I should have just said that I was sick..."  
  
  
  
When things started to cool down Mamoru is still sweating from the   
  
race and is desperate for a shower to get rid of the waste on her.  
  
  
  
"Will you guys wait here while I take a shower?" Mamoru walks to his   
  
room to get his clothes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just get out of here." Haruka/Mamoru whispers to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It seems forever for Mamoru/Haurka to get out of the shower, when   
  
he does he has this slight blush on his face. Anyway, after this,   
  
they went back to the same topic...How to get back to themselves.  
  
"You think Setsuna will be any help?" Mamoru/Haruka suggests.  
  
  
  
The two outer senshi's eyes lights up. (Haruka and Michiru's soul) Why haven't   
  
they thought about her? She knows everything.   
  
  
  
They've tried everything they can to look for the time guardian, but   
  
still no luck. Tired out at last they once again sat in the living room.  
  
  
  
"Where in the universe is she!" Haruka/Mamoru said as she drops onto   
  
the sofa.  
  
  
  
"I think that we should wait; she should appear when things   
  
are a bit messed up." Michiru/Usagi said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever...it's not like she is going to   
  
appear behind the door...MAN! I just remembered that she and Hotaru   
  
went to a one week holiday, to Malaysia to research on some godamn   
  
plants..."  
  
  
  
"Oh...right I remember now."  
  
  
The is a few minutes of slience. "Ne...Haruka...do you remember,   
  
before we crashed into each other, there was this...this feeling..."  
  
  
  
Michiru/Usagi closes her eyes to concentrate, she knows that their present   
  
state must have something to do with that 'feeling' she had.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...it felt like some strong energy"  
  
  
  
  
"I sense evil it might a new enemy...what a shame that I can't   
  
use my Deep Aqua Mirror..."  
  
  
  
  
"What? New enemy? How come I didn't sense anything?" Usagi/Michiru asks.  
  
  
  
  
"Well maybe you were busy pulling me around and bumping into everyone on   
  
the street." Mamoru/Haurka replies.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi pouts with Michiru's face, making her as kawaii as ever, which   
  
causes Haruka/Mamoru to continuously stare (not to mention the drooling) at her.   
  
Michiru is just too beautiful, too smart and too important for Haruka to leave her eyes   
  
off her, maybe that's why she is always so protective.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you think it may be them that turned us like this?" Mamoru suggested  
  
  
  
  
"Don't know, perhaps..." Michiru finally notices that Haruka/Mamoru   
  
is continuously gazing at the Michiru and almost drooling over   
  
her original body, and therefore pinches her quite hard...  
  
  
  
"Nani! Nani! Nani!" The Mamoru wakes up! "I really appreciate you   
  
gazing at me..." whispers Michiru/Usagi, "...but not at this moment,   
  
dear! We still have to find a way out of this..."  
  
  
  
Haruka/Mamoru's face reddens and coughs into her fist "Er... yeah   
  
so...um...lets go out and takes some fresh air, and see if we   
  
can find out how to get back to ourselves..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Well breast binding is just really not my idea, but after watching   
  
too many cross dressing girls anime and movie  
  
I just came up with the idea. Ok...I know Haruka doesn't do that  
  
(Refering to episode 98), but I just can't help it...  
  
I actually think the reason "It gets in the way when racing" is not too   
  
suitable even though it may do.   
  
E-mail: Threelights_seiya@yahoo.com  
or  
Kenshin_samurai@yahoo.com  
  
Please fill the review below...PLEASE?  



End file.
